


Heroes & Roses

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hero Yoosung, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Drama, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: Yoosung had just finished his last exam at veterinary school, he is going to graduate in a month, but before that he and MC go on a long -awaited date...





	1. The Hero is Late

MC was super excited today, she was going to go on a long-awaited date with Yoosung. They were going to celebrate Yoosung finishing his last exam at veterinary school before graduating next month! MC couldn’t believe Yoosung was finishing veterinary school already, she was very proud of him.

“Time really flies when you’re having fun” MC thought. It was just over a year ago, when Yoosung brought MC to meet with his family. His mother was absolutely ecstatic and his father loved the positive effect MC had on Yoosung. After meeting MC, Yoosung’s mother would often pester Yoosung to bring MC home more often and treated MC, as if she was her own daughter. Eventually, both of their families met, and formed a close bond. Both families were often found at each other’s houses for a long drinking session or pot luck dinner. The atmosphere between these two families was bright and joyful, the gatherings were also full of good humour and interesting conversations.

MC’s phone vibrated as she received a message from Yoosung.

“MC! The train is delayed, so I’ll be there in 10 minutes! Wait for me!” MC laughed at the bunch of emojis that Yoosung sent right after his message. He was really adorable when he did that. Soon, this cute boyfriend of hers is going to be a doctor that will save countless of animal.

“I’ll be waiting outside the apartment building!” MC replied, she was so happy she was able to go on a date with her favourite person in the world. MC closed the apartment door and slowly made her way down to the entrance of the apartment building.

Yoosung mentally scolded himself, how could he be late on such an important day like this. He was carrying a bouquet of roses for MC. Some of the people in the train giggled when they saw him carrying the flowers, but he paid them no attention, as he was trying to figure out the quickest way to get to MC. His stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. He was really eager and nervous to be able to see MC after such a long time. He had really missed her. She was his motivation to study hard. MC would always send words of encouragement to Yoosung, whenever he felt down about his studies.

Yoosung mentally ran through the date plan he had set up. Firstly, he and MC would go to a café and then have dinner at a nearby restaurant, then they would walk around a park where he will….

“We are now arriving at N station, N station.” Yoosung was shaken from his thoughts by the announcement. As the sliding door of the train open, he ran out quickly. Bypassing a local playground, he reached the pedestrian crossing, where he saw MC waiting on the opposite side. He waved at her excitedly with the bouquet of roses. MC chuckled at the sight of Yoosung jumping up and down, waving at her.

“Today is going to be an amazing day” MC thought while waving back at Yoosung. When the lights turned green, Yoosung walked hurriedly towards MC.

“Hello.” MC said shyly.  “You look so handsome today, Yoosung!”

“Hi, MC” Yoosung replied while pulling her into an embrace. “You look really beautiful today as well, MC.” Yoosung whispers in her ear. His voice caused a shiver to ran down MC’s spine. MC decided to put the roses in the apartment before heading out on their date. Yoosung waited for her downstairs.

What MC didn’t expect was to come downstairs to find the pavement dyed in a shade of dark red that was darker than the roses Yoosung had given her. She didn’t expect to see a familiar yellow hair lying still on the floor.

“Someone’s been stabbed, call the ambulance!” A voice shrieked out.

MC was in shock.

“Yoosung, yoosung….” She whispers repeatedly. “Yoosung!” she screamed. Her heart fell to her stomach, as she ran towards the familiar body on the ground.

Yoosung felt the pain running through his entire body. However, the faint sound of MC screaming his name was much more worse than the physical pain.

“Sorry” He thought faintly. Through his fading eyesight, he saw tears streaming down her panicking face. “Sorry MC, I couldn’t be anyone’s hero today. I wanted to make you smile ….” His consciousness faded away.

Everything was hazy. Yoosung heard doctors barking out orders.

“We need more blood! He’s going, hurry!”

“The light is so bright, it’s like MC is here with me.” Yoosung thought as he faded again.

“707, help!” MC sobbed as she stuttered the words out.

“Woah , woah MC, what can the defender of justice – 707 ,do for you today? Do you need love advice?” 707 yelled cheerfully over the phone.

“Yoosung’s been stabbed.” MC cried and yelled at 707 over the phone. Her heart was in pieces at this point, she hailed a random taxi and through her sobbing mess manage to let the taxi driver know where to go.

707 tried to calm MC down, saying that everything was going to be fine. 707 was mentally cursing at himself, while he ran through the CCTV footage to see what had happened. After he got off the phone with MC, 707 quickly sent a message to the chatroom.

“Yoosung was stabbed while trying to stop a snatch thief, MC is currently headed to XX general hospital.”

The chatroom was in a frenzy when they read the message.

“Mr. Han is sending his security team to track down that thief.” Jaehee notified the group. “Mr. Han and I will head over to the hospital as soon as possible.”

“That stupid, kind-hearted boy!” Zen typed furiously. “Has anyone told his parents?”

“I think MC is doing it now” 707 replied as he was running a facial recognition software, trying to find the culprit.

At the hospital, MC was directed to the waiting area outside of the surgery room. She tried to calm herself down, as she contacted Yoosung and her parents.

“MC, are you okay?” MC’s mum asked worriedly. MC quickly replied something nonsensical as she quickly hung up and pressed her face into her palms to prevent herself from crying anymore. Yoosung wouldn’t want to see her in tears, she thought as she tried to steady her emotions.

“Yoosung is going to be okay. He definitely will.” MC repeated this statement in her head like a mantra. Time outside of the surgery room was moving painfully slow for MC.


	2. The Hero Lies with Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of this series "Heroes & Roses"

“This afternoon, a young, aspiring veterinarian ….”

“, stabbed by a snatch thief and evading police capture…”

“police are still searching for the criminal….”

Jumin flicked through the news channel quickly.

“Mr. Han, the car is ready.” Jaehee announced “Our security team is currently looking for the criminal Luciel tracked down.”

“Brief my legal team regarding this and make sure they are ready to bring that criminal to court. Make sure Yoosung is getting the best medical service.” Jumin had already lost his closest friend, someone he cared about deeply. He was not going sit in his office, and lose another one of his precious RFA friends.

Jaehee nodded as she followed Mr. Han to the car to head towards the hospital.

Memories of Yoosung ran through MC’s mind. Her thoughts ran towards Christmas day, when he clasped MC’s cold hands between his warm, soft hands to warm them up. She remembered, how cute he was, when he explained to MC on how to play LOLOL. She remembered their first kiss, beneath the streetlight in the park, she remembered how heart was thudding, when their warm lips touched. She remembered the nights where she stayed up with him, helping him with his studies. The days where his warm arms that wrapped tightly around her, made her feel loved and protected. The omelette rice that Yoosung always made for her, was probably the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. She remembered how her days were filled with laughter and joy, whenever she was with Yoosung.

Both of them saw each other as a source of motivation and happiness. They were each other’s rock, supporting each other at times of need. Encouraging and pushing each other to move forward together.

If they were meant to move forwards together, then why was she sitting on a cold, hard bench, all dressed in black. Why was she holding on to a single red rose ready to be placed in a wooden coffin where her love lays motionless?

“We are really sorry….” the weary doctor and his team apologises “... his heart couldn’t handle…” Voices fade in and out of MC’s ears. She couldn’t hear them. No. She didn’t want to hear them. Her tears had long dried up, but her heart was still empty and low. Nothing mattered anymore.

“MC, MC” a soft voice shocked her from her daze. MC looked up to find Jaehee looking at her concerningly. Jahee’s eyes were slightly swollen and tinge with redness. “It’s your turn now.” Jaehee gesture towards the coffin. The coffin where Yoosung laid, filled with various types of pure, white flowers.

MC slowly moved towards the coffin. When she saw how peaceful Yoosung was sleeping inside, her heart swelled and she could feel hot tears pricking from the corner of her eyes. She caressed his face gently and leaned in to give her hero – one last kiss. As she raised her head, she forced her tears back, so her hero could see her smile for him.

“Goodbye, Yoosung, you were and always will be my hero.” MC whispers softly, as she placed a single red rose on Yoosung’s empty chest, right on top of his heart that will no longer beat for anyone, including MC.

“They found this in his pocket, we want you to have it MC” Yoosung’s mother said tearfully as she placed an envelope and a small, purple velvet box in MC’s hands.

“I can’t accept…” MC said before being cut off by Yoosung’s father.

 “It would have been yours, anyway, Yoosung bought this for you.” Yoosung’s parents smiled sadly “MC, please remember to eat well.”

The RFA members paid their respects.

“MC, do you need a ride home?” 707 asks gently

“Thank you for the offer, Seven.” MC replied “But no, I need to walk and take a breather. I just need some time to sort things out.”

“MC, if you ever need to talk…” Zen said

“Yeah, I know Zen.” MC said politely “I just want to be alone for a while.” MC exited the church and made her way to a park.

It was already late evening. The setting sun was casting an orange hue on the flowers and plants in the park. It was the same park where she frequently goes for walk with Yoosung. It was also the same place where they had their first date, and their first kiss. It was a soft and tender kiss, but it was filled with overflowing emotions. MC sat down on a bench and opened the envelope.

There was a paper full of creases and scribbles all over it. Some of the scribbles were illegible but MC did her best to read them. She could practically hear Yoosung’s voice as she read the statements.

“I really, really wanted to tell you this….”

“You’re the most beautiful and the kindest ….”

“Will you be my partner forever …”

 “I want to be yours forever.”

“I love you, please marry me.”  

When MC read the last line, all of her pent-up emotion burst out like a broken dam. She cried harder than she had ever cried before in her life. Her tears streamed endlessly down her face. Her trembling hands open the velvet box and it revealed a stunning ring, with both of their names engraved on the inside.

“Yes, of course Yoosung.” MC sobbed as she wore the ring “I’ll stay with you forever, forever together.”

The moon watched silently, as the sorrowful lady in the park bench disappeared into the dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Suggestions and ideas are warmly welcomed. Hope you enjoyed this work as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Request ideas and suggestions are welcomed as well.I usually don't write angst, but things have been pretty emotionally bad for me recently, so this was how this work was born. On a side note: I got out of my writer's block! YAY ! Hopefully, I'll be able to post more frequently. Once again, thank you for reading this.


End file.
